Kur and Queen Dark Alternate
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: My first stories dark one shot twin, entering another way it could have gone. A dark Harem one shot I did to practice dark writing themes.


Hello, I'm sure you recall Kur and Queen, if you are familiar with the M rated section of the Secret Saturday's Fanfiction archive?

One of the earliest M rated stories, and one of the few Zadi stories on the sight

In it, Zak ends up the ruler of the world, with Wadi

My first story, and with so many errors, I discontinued it and gave it to someone else

But now, a ONESHOT, will return to the world, or better put, an alternate world of Kur and Queen

Darker than most of my stories, but hopefully better than the original

As to this story, the first was the best scenario, this one is the worst

Kur and Queen's Broken Glass, its Justice Lords...ect ect ect, with some basis on good ol Genghis Khan, to whom 8% of a large chunk of Asia's people can trace their lines to

Note, this is also a test into writing dark

_The Dark Alternative World of Kur and Queen_

Long ago, he had forsaken the weak race of Humanity

Long ago, he had dropped the weak name of Zak

Long ago, he had taken the mantle, of Kur

10 years ago, he launched his assault on Humanity, shortly after Argost killed his human parents along with Komodo, Zon and Fiskerton

For humanity, his parents were decent. The loss of his first cryptid followers, was far the greatest loss

But, their deaths gave him rage

They gave him hate

They gave him strength

With this power, he killed that Yeti, and then, truly acting on his destiny as Kur, conquered the world

Humanity was now in the harshest of lands, in its last bastions. They were a stubborn people, but they would be conquered in time

By far, his greatest challenge had been the time walker known as Taisune. He had appeared to him in Stanley Park, Vancouver, during his final stages of the Canadian Campaign. They had engaged in a battle that had wrecked a path of destruction from Vancouver to Anchorage, where the warrior had defeated him at the former location of Nanaimo

However, the powers of Kur had restored him in time, though the Humans were given a 1 year period where they recovered and gained their bastions in places such as the Rockies, Andes, Sahara, Himalayas, and Antarctica.

For as Kur, he had all the time he needed, particularly after he had removed that Naga Queen who was a great internal dissenter.

Particularly in his taste of, conquests.

Zak, who had taken after his father in build, was sitting on a throne of solid marble, that he had pilfered from the White House, with steps from the foundation of Parliament, trimmed with the sides of the Chinese Forbidden City, was dealing with the reports from his cryptid underlings on the most recent raids on humanity.

They mainly spoke of indecisive exchanges of attacks, nothing really important

So, as the minion left, he choose to turn to his preferred entertainment, as he pressed a hidden switch on his throne, opening a door in the side of the wall behind his throne. Going through, he pressed a button on the inside to seal it off, as he entered his vice lair

Otherwise known, as the Harem of Kur

A room with a large, ornate bed, it was where Zak kept his 'conquests', or female humans he had obtained in his 10 year conquest (He had no desire to mate with cryptids...too many problems there. His cursed human form he was stuck in left him with only them to mate with).

He had an odd little ability to reduce even the strongest females to his personal whores, he thought it was something that was in his semen, it wasn't like he had a way to check.

The females he in particular liked, he made into...whatever he was as a species, leaving them with him for the rest of time, and meaning they would be the ones to bear his children.

The others...well they were passing fantasies. Those he grew tired of he moved onto other, projects, such as creating new fetishes like cat girls...

No luck yet, but then again they were disposable.

The queen of his harem was first to greet him

"Master., welcome back" it was his first 'conquest', his humanhood crush, Wadi. However, as was the case with those he had had fully made his, had grown into something much sexier then before. With large breasts, drool for hips, and slim legs, the exotic arabian was garbed in only a skimpy, armored bikini and a metal ring around her top pelvic bone, with a length of cloth down it.

Naturally, she would be loosing those soon

Soon, several of his other harem girls, such as Tica, that hot little Mexican, Abbey Grey his old baby sitter, and several others were rearing on him

Being the supreme ruler of the world had many, many advantages


End file.
